Guardians
Very little is known about the guardians of Felarya. They are seen as a small group comprised of very powerful beings who only come to light during times of extreme crisis, when something is threatening the very balance or existence of the world. From what can be seen in ancient scriptures, they wield enormous powers, capable of wiping out an entire army. Besides that, everything is mysterious about them : from their origins, to how they became guardians in the first place or to what rules they obey. Today, many people in the cities dismiss them as mere tales destined to scare civilization off, as their appearances in the records of history are very few indeed. There are actually only four established instances where the guardians are said to have intervened directly: *During the war with the Correctors Millennia ago where the guardians were forced to destroy their own creation Alcazath, the Tedrek Titan king. *Against the mage people of Ur-Sagol. This particular instance is still subject to many debate among researchers and historians. Some question what really took place here and highlight the fact that Ur-Sagol, while powerful and expansionist, wasn't really that much of a threat, at least compared to other instances. *Against Sineria, the dridder queen, *To seal off Déméchrelle the darkness elemental. Known Guardians Mercreti Race: Human Threat: Moderate A normal looking young girl (10 - 12) whose magic is said to be able to obliterate an entire mountain. She can change her appearance at will and is believed to have often walked anonymously in some of the human cities on Felarya, and even had jobs there. The only thing that never changes, that which can reveal her true nature, is her eyes. No matter what she looks like, she has the eyes of a very, very ancient being. Trejal Race: Naga Threat: Extreme A very old giant naga. His body is said to lies somewhere in a temple deep underground, filled by creatures that would give a god troubles. Trejal rarely finds the need to move any more, mostly using his spirit to travel, talk, and even feed. Often described as a slick, smooth-talking and very clever individual, he is known as a negotiator of sort among guardians. Nemyra Race: Fairy Threat: Extreme Nemyra is the queen of all Felaryan fairies. While other guardians remain completely hidden, Nemyra is said to sometimes show up in the open in the fairy kingdom, although very few races besides fairies have ever sen her. She is described as a tall and slender fairy with purple skin and very long jet black hair dotted with flowers. Nemyra is said to have eyes and ears everywhere, being aware of many things that happens in the jungle or even in human cities. Like all Felaryan fairies, she can change her size at will; however her own range is said to go from bug size, to about ten time Crisis's size! Quaz Race: Scorpion Threat: Extreme The king of all insects on Felarya. Quaz is a wild and very aggressive being, said to have caused problems to other guardians in the past. His insectoid intelligence and chaotic nature make him very unpredictable. At a mere 20 feet long, his scorpion body may not look so impressive compared to many others beings of Felarya, but his shell is harder than the hardest diamond, and no weapon of any kind has ever been able to scratch it. He can gather, in an instant, every species of Felaryan insect; many of which are deadly. Notys Race: Dimensional Chimera Threat: Extreme If little is known about guardians in general, then Notys is a complete mystery in herself. Her behavior is half-way between that of an animal, and that of a very foreign form of intelligence. Her origins are totally unknown even to other guardians. Only one thing is sure: every time she appears in records, very strange and improbable things happen in her wake. She is often described as the most powerful of the guardians. She is believed to be the one who healed Felarya during the Era of Mirages.